In a wireless network, a wireless device may communicate with one or more radio access nodes to send and/or receive information, such as voice traffic, data traffic, control signals, etc., creating network traffic load. The traffic load pattern varies based on a variety of factors. For example, the network traffic load is different during day time and night time. It may be different in summer time and in winter time and it may be different during normal days and holidays or special event days. Too few cells will cause a coverage problem as well as additional problems when the traffic load is high. Too many cells will cause waste when the traffic load is low and will generate interference to neighbor cells as well as negatively impacting the environment due to radiation and excessive electricity use.
Various unsuccessful attempts have been made to deal with these issues. For example, a popular solution is to combine the cells when the traffic load is low. However, the problem for this potential solution is that the coverage will be reduced. Moreover, this potential solution also requires cell shut down and startup which is wasteful and burdensome.